


Something Warm

by chubbyreaderchan



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Punisher (1989), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Cute, Emotional, F/M, Sad, friends with benifits, romantic, use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 14:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18802282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubbyreaderchan/pseuds/chubbyreaderchan
Summary: Sometimes you need to put your feelings aside to help someone else





	Something Warm

(Y/n) knew that Frank would never love her. No… not ever. Not like he loved Maria. Frank and (Y/n) were friends. Close friends. Sometimes even a warm body they each could trust, right when they need it most, but it wasn’t love. No, it couldn’t be love not with Frank Castle. Though she knew that she felt more for him, he wasn’t her’s to love. But she still went through the motions with him. 

Some nights he was there because he was shot up and needed help with wounds, even if (Y/n) had little to no knowledge when they first met of first aid, now she could take out a bullet with very little issue. There she’d be, fixing him up like it was normal. Other nights, when he wasn’t busy and she heard a bump in the night he’d come over just to ease her mind. Then once in a while, when they needed a deeper more primal need satisfied they would take care of each other. It was a relationship, be it not one that would blossom into anything more. Deep inside, she told herself that. 

And every time she felt like she was falling for Frank she’d drop contact with the ex-marine. 

The relationship all started when she met Frank at a meeting. She wasn’t a veteran, no, but she volunteered a lot of her time to help those that were. (Y/n) worked closely to help those with PTSD find a dog that would be amazing as a service dog from shelters. It was important that she could help and be a hero, even though she couldn’t be that herself. Frank came right up to the dog she had brought with her and made a connection instantly. With both her and the dog. He respected her. Quickly they became friends, at that moment. 

It wasn’t until six months after that did he find himself bleeding and on her doorstep. Without hesitation, (Y/n) helped him the best he could, of course, trying to convince him to go to the ER, he, of course, telling her no and how to fix him. That one time turned into many. 

That was when she started to let him sleep at her house. No questions asked, he’d stay over but he’d always sleep on the couch. He refused to let her give up her bed. Not until one particularly cold night, when her heat went out and she asked him to sleep in the bed with her to keep her warm. From then on, he’d sleep in her bed when he stayed but so would she. 

If anyone knew they’d assume they were in some form of romantic relationship but no. She told herself that wasn’t possible. Frank wouldn’t move on. He couldn’t, he was so stubborn. But she understood and was a comfort to him when he needed it. Be it a meal, a bed, or just something warm she was there for him. 

It wasn’t a one way street relationship. No, he’d come by when she needed her heater fixed and he landlord wouldn’t fix it. Then there was the time that someone was banging on her door at 3 o’clock in the morning. He stopped whatever it is he was doing, just to “come home” to scare off what was presumably someone who was on something. She was one of a handful of people who could contact him, anytime. 

Deep down she wanted it to be real. Something more than friends helping or something warm to hold. She knew she’d never ask, how could she? (Y/n) decided it was best to love him silently. From a distance. All he needed right now was her to be a comfort. Something he could depend on. Normal. Something warm to hold at night.


End file.
